


Truth or Dare?

by WeepingWillow1928



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWillow1928/pseuds/WeepingWillow1928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd doesn't go to party's, it's a rare occassion so obviously he gets dragged into every party game there is. And since this is fanfiction that leads to more. Contortionist!Edd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

It's not often that Double D would go to a party; in fact it's very rare for him to be invited in the first place, not only because of his nerdy personality and his weak body but also because of his…interesting best friends. Scamming people out of their money tends to piss off a few people.

So to be invited to a party at Mr. Popular aka Kevin's house is quite odd, even though they live in the same cul-de-sac, he was no exception to the childhood (and if we're honest, teenaged) beatings. It was a rare opportunity to catch up with everyone and perhaps have a little fun with his friends. Besides he needed to get out once in a while right? At least that's what his mind set was.

But as he looked around the circle of the Truth or Dare players he was beginning to regret every coming here.

You see when Double D was interested or intrigued by an activity he would do it, this led to many hobbies and activities that he would do, also including this game, but he didn't quite expect for this to happen. It was Eddy's turn and chose Double D and feeling a little adventurist he had chosen dare, and Eddy took that opportunity to show that Double D was not as he seemed.

"Show everyone what you showed me and Ed last week." Eddy dared.

The look that Double D sent him clearly said what his mouth would not:

You son of a bitch

"What the hell is he talking about?" Kevin said.

"Show what?" Nazz asked.

"Is it PG13?" Rolf questioned.

Double D had kept staring at Eddy until he raised his eyebrows as a challenge, feeling as if he had no choice he stood in front of the group and stretched out. He gave one final glare at Eddy before addressing the group.

"If you are easily freaked out please look away or remove yourself." That's all the warning they got before Double D reached towards the ground in a flawless back bend, this got him a few whistles and a couple eyebrow raises but as his hands continued to crawl all got silent, and he did not stop until his upper chest was resting on the floor while his feet were situated right next to his head. Expressions of pain and a shout of "do you have a spine?!" was heard. Double D chuckled a little before he let his legs stretch up and over his head so he was laying on his front before sitting up and looking around at all the shocked faces.

"What the hell!" Kevin shouted. Who the hell can do that?! Does the kid even have bones?!

"I'm a contortionist."

"But bones aren't supposed to do that!"

Double D smiled slightly, he couldn't deny that it was quite funny but it was still weird to show is no-longer-secret talent to people who weren't Ed and Eddy. And judging by the look on Rolfs face he probably thinks that Edd is possessed. He chuckled a little before continuing on with the game with his dare all but forgotten, but Nazz simply had to screw him over didn't she?

It was partly his fault but after about six truths he decided to do dare again. Why couldn't he just learn from his mistakes and realize that these people could not be trusted?

"Double D, I dare you to sit in Kevin's lap for the rest of the game." Nazz dared with a mischievous smile.

"U-Um I-I don't think t-that u-um I c-could," he began to stand and walk away but was cut off when Kevin wrapped his arms around him and dragged him into his lap so that they were chest to back, and for a moment everyone in the group thought that all of the blood in Edd's body had traveled to his face.

"A dare is a dare, dork" Kevin murmured and had he looked back Edd would had seen a slightly red Kevin glaring at Nazz from the safety of behind him. So there they remained with Kevin's arms wrapped loosely around Edd's waist with Kevin's chin on his shoulder. But of course Edd's friends would not let this go so easily.

"Hey shovel chin! You better watch where those hands are!" Eddy said while making the famous I'm-watching-you motion with his hand.

"Aw Double D and Kevin look like two chickens in a nest." Ed said with a silly expression. This made Edd smile his friends were really one in a million.

The game continued for about fifteen more minutes before everyone began to get hungry and they all migrated towards the kitchen and promptly pillaged the pantry*. Everything was fine and dandy until Nazz "accidently" spilled her drink on Double D's shirt.

"Dude, that'll stain if you don't wash it right away!" Nazz said "Here I'll put it in the washer!"

With a move as quick as lightning she yanked his shirt off and sped down the hall. It took about 0.2 seconds for Double D to shriek and duck under the dining table at the same time there was a yell for Kevin to get him a shirt, which he did, anything to get him out of the situation because his face was a tomato after seeing Edd in any sort of state of undress.

Kevin sprinted down the hall to his room and grabbed the first shirt he could find, which had just been some random green shirt that he's had for ages, before running back to the kitchen and throwing it back under the table.

When Edd finally emerged everyone just stared.

And stared.

Stared

Stared….

Double D started to fidget.

Until...

"What?"

What Edd did not realize is that the way he was standing with his hands gripping the hem of his shirt and him looking down, he looked pretty damn adorable. Even more so when he started to blush under everyone's gazes and just to put the cherry on top the neck line slipped on his shoulder forcing him to put it back to place.

By this time Nazz had returned apologizing profusely, it had provided a suitable distraction which got the party back into the flow of the cheerful attitude, yet Kevin could not help but stare at his little dork throughout the party. If it was not obvious already, Kevin had a crush on the nerd but could you blame him? The little dork was just precious. Not to mention flexible, this in his eyes was a game changer.

Soon the party was over and everyone left to their respective homes, except for Double D because like a Good Samaritan he decided to stay and help clean up with Kevin. Of course he had not known that he had given Kevin the perfect opportunity to make his move.

Edd was picking up the trash in the living room, the standard party cups and random plates and for some reason there was a whole watermelon on the ground that he didn't even attempt to pick up in the process he didn't notice Kevin creeping up behind him, he did however notice when Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Kevin? What are you doing!?" Double D said slightly panicking

"Just stay here for a second, ok?" Kevin said into his neck, "Just a second."

"Kevin…? Are you feeling alright?"

"No, damn it I'm not because for five years now I haven't been able to get you off my mind. God you're so cute it puts a baby kitten to shame and you don't even realize it," he took a deep breath "Look what I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you and I know that I don't deserve you and that you are way to perfect for anyone on this earth and I know this is sudden but I think I may be in love with you." Double D remained perfectly still which made Kevin have a mini panic attack. "Double D? Please say something…"

He didn't say anything; instead he gently pried Kevin's arms off of him and turned around to look at his captors face. Kevin had closed his eyes to prepare himself for rejection, for the telling off of a life time, for a slap or a….what the hell?

While Kevin was in his own little world Double D had leaned in and sealed their lips together, it lasted only a few seconds before he pulled back.

"You have a strange way of confessing your feelings, but as mother always says actions speak louder than words."

"So does this mean that you'll go out with me?"

"Yes Kevin, it does"

Kevin began to laugh as he picked him up and spun in a circle before he kissed him once again, this time it was different for one Kevin reacted and it was passionate and fierce, just as Kevin was. As Kevin hooked one of Double D's legs on his hip he asked a question.

"Just how flexible are you?" Double D leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"How about I show you?"

And then Kevin passed out from a nose bleed

The end


End file.
